


Behind the second highest peak

by cantadora_09



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, F/M, Geth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: He agreed to die. He made up his mind. He did everything for this.So why is he still here?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Behind the second highest peak

**Author's Note:**

> 'Johnny, in my memory, she sits behind the second highest peak at this time of year, and she is quite red.'

Dracula woke up because he was cold. Shuddering, he stirred, moving away instinctively from the source of the cold, and only after that, he opened his eyes.

Tried to focus his gaze.

Raising himself, turned his head and sat down. A strange sensation. Strange and wrong. He had been cold before. Contrary to what had been said about vampires for centuries, he was able to feel the same as others... the same as _mortals_ were echoed through his head. Sometimes even more intense. The difference was…

Dracula dropped his eyes.

The difference was that it didn't bother him before, he thought, looking at the pool of blood smeared on the table.

He spent days and weeks in rooms with stagnant air or almost no air (and in fact, at first he intended to travel in the hold on the _Demeter_ ), with walls covered with frost – as in the corridors of a castle; in a molten haze under the roofs of Turkish tents. The conditions could be, in general, anything – he _felt_ it all, but he was quite capable of surviving.

Now he was haunted by his own jacket and shirt, soaked through with blood.

Dracula tilted his head, listening to himself. Frowned. Licked his lips. Winced at the metallic salty taste that hadn't completely left them.

Hadn't completely left.

He turned, glaring at the female body lying on the table.

He bent down a little, peering into the serene, unconscious face.

Dracula has seen many dead in his lifetime. He knew well what they looked like. Some – many – he made dead himself.

She was alive. And she breathed. Dracula reached out and gently ran two fingers along her carotid artery, listening as he did on the seashore.

Her skin was warm and soft, and her pulse beat rhythmically. Below the artery, closer to the shoulder, there was a bite mark.

Dracula staggered back and slid off the table.

How could this be possible? What happened to them?

He was quite sure when...

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Memories seethed inside, colliding and superimposing, like translucent frames of motion pictures in a movie. Zoe Helsing... Agatha tears the curtain off from the window, the sun cuts the glass, Dracula writhes on the floor. Agatha's voice, mocking and stubborn. Her figure huddled in a chair in the shadows.

‘You will live forever... in shame.’

He vividly remembered how he had approached. Her body was thin and light, and her breath was barely felt. He looked for a suitable place and laid her down on the table. He remembered going down next to her. Remembered as he bent down, burying his face in her neck, and froze. His head was empty. All of his being was suddenly seized by a calm, deep, clear, warm, like the sunlight that had just returned to him.

And then he did the only thing he could – he shared this light with her.

Dracula's eyes widened.

What the hell is going on?

He looked again at the woman lying in front of him. Everything that happened after he bit her – or rather, after they found themselves together in this last dream, was slipping away. Maybe because thought Dracula, he was trying so hard to make these moments easier for her. It must have hurt, he thought, licking his lips, rolling the echoes of the bitter taste on his tongue. No matter how hard he tried, his consciousness stalled further.

Turning away from the table, Dracula pulled off his wet jacket and tossed it aside.

He agreed to die. He made up his mind. He did everything for this.

So why is he still here?

‘I knew that you would deceive me.’

Dracula looked around.

Squinting in displeasure, Agatha's eyes looked at him from the face of Zoe Van Helsing.

‘You calculated everything. Used Zoe, made her drink your blood and come here. Did you miss your toy? Did you want to enjoy it again? Prove that you defeated me?’

Somewhere inside, something awfully familiar fluttered. Warm, sharp, breathtaking. Compressing and releasing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

‘It was not enough for you to kill me, it was not enough for you to bring me back – without my consent, as before. As always. You pretended to be different. Made me believe that your miserable life has become unbearable for you.’

An old book in an equally old house. In one of the countless cities, he visited about one hundred and fifty years ago. The owner was obsessed with vampires. He almost went crazy with happiness when he learned that he was hosting Count Dracula himself. Dracula found that book by accident.

‘If you hope... If you think that even for a minute you could scare me…’

‘Being a vampire is forever. Never again would he be human. And not even because his body is dead. And not because there is no way. But because the only way is too scary for them. If the ghoul once decides – no matter when it happens and no matter how old he is – to give his life to another – without regrets, doubts, and without a single thought of benefits, then, having died, he will be able to be born again. And again eat earthly water and food, and live without being ashamed of himself.’

Dracula laughed as he read this.

‘...underestimating me. But I swear to you, you will pay me for everything!’

The taste of blood was almost gone, but even a trace of it irritated him. However, the awakened hunger was much stronger.

Approaching the table, Dracula leaned over to Agatha and held out his hand to her.

‘Come on,’ said.

‘Where?’ She asked in amazement.

Dracula smiled with a shrug.

‘To the kitchen. I really want scrambled eggs.’


End file.
